The common thermosetting compositions contain aminoplasts, for example, metholated melamines, isocyanates or epoxides, as crosslinking agents. There are problems associated with each of these crosslinking agents. In general, the aminoplasts require baking conditions for cure; during the bake, aminoplasts often evolve formaldehyde or other toxic volatiles. While isocyanates will crosslink under ambient conditions, they are toxic and expensive. The epoxides require some heat to induce cure, but, in general, epoxide crosslinked systems tend to deteriorate on subjection to outdoor exposure. Alkyd systems can be cured under ambient conditions, but also have poor weatherability. Societal, economic and governmental pressures require an ambient curing, non-toxic, inexpensive crosslinking system for use in coatings, textiles and plastics industries. The increased demand for low energy curing has further intensified the need for a crosslinking system which can be effected at ambient conditions.